Potter's Riddle
by Sxi-Cowgirl
Summary: Grandson of Harry Potter, Jason Kent has now entered his 7th year. Being with his friends was all that mattered, that and playing quidditch. That was before he met his fate...A Riddle. But instead of killing him, will this foe steal Jason's heart?
1. The New Girl

So you dont get confused heres some family history:  
Harry and Ginny had Leonora Potter

Albert(Wizard) and Leonora had Jason Kent

Neville and Lavender had Greg Longbottom

Greg and Alexa(muggle) had Victor Longbottom

Marcus(wizard) and Hermione had Clark Roberts

Clark and Jessica(witch) had Karla Roberts

Ron+LunaStanley Weasley Stanley+Eva(muggle)Macy Weasley

"Jason, it's great to see you again" said Victor Longbottom as he looked up from his quidditch magazine. He had his fathers looks, but his grabdfathers teeth. Built compared to the scrawny Neville most remembered at Hogwarts.

"Great to see you as well, Vic" Jason said putting his baggage above their heads. He took a seat shakeing out his black hair that came from the Potter side of his family. Many people had said he took over the looks of his grad father which skipped a generation since his mother looked more like the Weasley side of his family.

Karla and Macy came on talking about their summers and come into the compartment where Jason and Victor sat.

"Hey boys" Karla said sitting next to Jason. Her hair as red as her gradmothers but as straight as her mothers. Jason and Karla had been very close friends, they dated in the fourth year but thought it to awkward so ended it to stay wonderful friends.

Macy sat beside Victor quietly pushing up her glasses. Macy was much like her father, taking traits from her grand parents. Her face was her mothers though, she was very beautiful but hid it with her glasses, messy hair, and her books. Karla did her best to get Macy more open minded to be a teenager but it hadnt worked yet.

"Oh my gosh, have you guys seen the new girl? She was home schooled or something. She showed up alone at the platform, i wonder who she is" exclaimed Karla looking out the window.

"Is she hot?" asked Victor looking up.

Karla looked at him "what is wrong with you males? all you care about is if she is hot or has a big bosom" she crossed her arms.

Victor sat up "Blimely she must be an angel how your acting, Karla" Karla's response was getting up and smacking him over the head. Every one laughed at Karla as she sat down pleased with herself. Out the window Hogwarts lights shined for the on coming students bringing joy to all who saw it.

Meanwhile a girl sat alone looking out the window quietly watching as the train drew closer to Hogwarts. She pulled her hood farther over her head taking in the cloaks warmth. This was to be her home for her final year of school, just so she may complete the task her father had planned for her.

A few days after coming to Hogwarts  
Jason walked down the hallway towards the Dueling Club meeting after recieveing an owl that there was planned a competion and since he won last year they wanted him to be the main competion. When there he took off his cloak, and hug it up. Victor stood on the stage coaxing people to sign up to face off with Jason.

"Pay a little money into the jar. Winner gets all. Is there anyone here brave enough to face him" Victor yelled in his annoying announcers voice. Some people signed up. One by one lost to Jason. Soon no one wanted to face him.

Victor looked at the half full jar. "Anyone else?" he asked hopeing to see it full.

A figure broke through the crowd in a dark hooded cloak "I'll take him on" said the feminine voice inside the cloak.

Jason looked at the figure "who are you?"

The girl removed her hood revealing a beautiful face "My name is Kaylee Riddle, grand daughter of Tom Riddle or as some call him...Voldemort"


	2. He's in love

The crowd went silent and looked at her. Jason looked at her admireing her beauty. Her hair was long, straight and dark, her eyes darkest of all blues he'd ever seen, and her pale skin gave her the Riddle look. 

Karla looked at the girl "Oh my gosh its her, the girl from the platform". Macy who stood beside Karla looked at the girl closely.

"Well may I? Or does my presence here disturb you to even attempt to fight me?" she said in a voice that must have been made by angels thought Jason.

"Very well, I'll take your challenge" Jason said holding out his hand to help her on the stage. She took it and pulled off her cloak showing her uniform for Gryffindor. The crowd muttered at the sight.

"I'm not easily defeated, you can back out still" Jason said holding up his wand and bowing. His eyes drifting over her admireing how she stood before him.

"I won't give up" Kaylee said gently, she bowed in front of him. Perhaps she could have a little fun before he mission had to be completed.

Victor blew his whistle and Jason sent out his attack. Kaylee blocked it and shot a stronger one back knocking Jason back. The crowd went silent in shock unsure whether to cheer or boo Jason's fall. He rolled over quickly shooting a spell at her. She was knocked to the ground. Both, Jason and Kaylee, got to their feet not willing to give up. They both at the same time shot spells toward eachother. A sudden jerk hit both of them as if thunder had struck they're souls.

Jasons eyes closed and all he could seen were images. First of which, was Voldemort leaning over a young mother and a baby. a face of green light and the baby rolled from its mothers lifeless corpse. Another flash shows a young girl growing up then showing an image of Kaylee. It was her life he just saw. He fell to his knees in shock.

When Jason fell Kaylee shut her eyes seeing visions of a happy family full of expectations and rules. A boy growing up following his grandfather the best he can. She saw the little black haired boy flying around on his broom. It was Jason's life she saw. She fell to her knees. Both of them looked at eachother unsurely then collaped blacking out.

Much Later  
Jason awoke with a start. He looked around the hospital wing, his head pounding. Karla sat on the bed next to him, Victor was standng by the window, his arms crossed making him look larger then he was. Macy sat on the floor reading her muggle book. Karla was the first to notice thier friends condition.

"Jason! thank the lord your alright" cried Karla wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Karla, if that witch did'nt kill Jason, you will" said Victor pulling her off of him.

Jason's eyes shifted and he sat up. Looking around the hospital wing he noticed her laying on a bed in the far corner all alone. The only girl who could make his heart beat like it did. Kaylee.

"Has she had no visitors?" asked Jason rolling over to climb out of the bed.

"No, and for good reason..." said Macy looking up frowning "...she could've killed you. As a matter of fact i should curse her now before she wakes up" Macy began to pull out her wand.

"Macy don't" Jason calmly said walking to Kaylee's side. She was a beauty. Her hair shaped her face wonderfully, even while being uncontious. How could such an evil man create such as beauty of a grand daughter? He placed his hand on hers which were crossed over her stomach.

Victor noticed and nudged Karla smileing.

Karla's jaw dropped then she grinned to. "Vic, you don't think that Jason is..."

Victor nodded "Aye, he's fallen in love with her" 


	3. Her Secret

Weeks passed since the incident between Jason and Kaylee. Jason tried to ignore her bout found it impossible. Wherever he went she was there, looking more and more beautiful.

But not everything was beauty, Kaylee had a deep dark secret.

As the clock stuck midnight, Kaylee in a black cloak ran down the hall out to the grounds. She looked around sure no one could see her then whistled a loud tune. Breaking through the clouds a hippogriff came down landing infront of her. She bowed and waited for the hippogriffs exceptence then jumped on. They flew over the Forbidden Forest toward the largest mountain. They flew into a cave that was engalfed by the darkness.

"So, you have decided to come tonight, daughter" said a chilling voice.

"I'm sorry father, it was nearly impossible to get away" Kaylee said climbing off her hippogriff "Stay, Falcor" she muttered when her hippogriff started to move.

A dark figure stepped out. The figure was tall and lean, skin paler then anyother. His eyes were darker then darkness itself. "It's fine, as long as the plan is working"

She looked down, "I'm not sure if it is, you told me that the grand son of Potter will fall for me, in which I must use it against him to ensure his fate is death. How can i know who it is, so many have come to me explainly their affections toward me? "

Her father walked to a pool of water and touched it with his finger tip. The water rippled revealing a thunderbolt with a blue glow around it.

"When on the wrist of you victim shows you this will you know" he hissed "hurry to Hogwarts child before someone notices your absence". He turned away going deep in the cave.

Kaylee looked down. Would it hurt her father so much to tell he at least cared for her? Maybe said he loved her?

She climbed onto Falcor with a sigh and flew back to the school.

The next night at dinner  
Professor Lumox, the head master of the school stood before his students holding his ward to his throat.

"Quiet down wizards and witches. With two weeks before Halloween, we've seen fit to organize a Halloween dance. Thus you will all be able to be whoever you wish for one night. We have the head boy and girl from each house get together to agree on music, if you have any suggestions please let one of them know. All qudditch players must come with a date and start the dance" he announced. The students muttered among eachother.

"A dance, can you believe it? I havent heard of such since the Triwizard tournament" exclaimed Karla.

Macy smiled "I've never been to a dance before. Do you think I'll get asked out?." She looked up daydreaming.

"Of course" said Victor stuffing his mouth with potatoes "after all, Peeves probly needs a date"

Macy looked furious as she punched him in the shoulder and Karla hit him over the back of the head.

Jason looked at Kaylee. What if he asked her? Would she say yes to him?

Kaylee sat quietly eating on the end of the table. Her mind far from who would be her date or what she would wear. But, rather, who this mystery person was that she had to kill to please her father and perhaps recieve the love she yearned far too long for. 


	4. Qudditch Practice

Jason hurried down the corridor, once again late for quidditch practice. Must have ran in the Potter side of his family. After all these years of playing keeper and captain he couldnt show up on time. Turning the corner sharply he ran into Kaylee. He pulled her close to prevent her from falling.

Kaylee looked up, her hands on his chest. She was never held that close by anybody, not even her father. She felt safe and cared for.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Jason asked holding this figure that had haunted his dreams and thoughts since they met. He didnt want to let her go but rather have stood there holding her til the day he died.

"I'm fine" said Kaylee softly as she stepped away from his reach. She looked away nervously then back at him trying hard not to blush, luckily succeeding.

He dropped his arms, both stood there awkwardly looking at eachother. Jason scratched behind his head clearing his throat.

"Well, i have to go, i have-uh-the thing with the brooms and the balls" he studdered slightly

"Qudditch practice you mean?" asked Kaylee holding in a giggle.

"Yeah, that's it. Well, see you around" said Jason blushing now and hurrying off. He thought to himself why didnt he ask her to the ball?

"Maybe I could come watch?" called Kaylee, she bit her lip regreting what she said. Why did she feel the need to be close to him?

"Sure that would be awsome" he called back running toward the pitch. Kaylee walked that way unsure of what she felt for this boy.

Jason stepped on the pitch. Karla, who was the seeker, was floating on her broom above her teammates. Lisa Cavern and James Klinx, the two chasers, sat on the grass talking. Victor and Duke Ryley, the two beaters, where haveing an arm wrestle. Jason walked over jumping on his broom.

"Warm up everybody" he yelled zooming in the air waiting for everyone to follow.

As practice went on Jason privledged himself to go and spoil himself and looked over at Kaylee smileing. She was gordeous, an angel to the eye. I wonder what she thinks of me thought Jason as he thought back to their dueling match. No one ever brought him to his knees before in a duel.

"Jason! watch out" called Victor. A bludger flew straight at Jason knocking him from his broom. He hit the ground hard knocking him out. Everyone flew down circleing him. Kaylee ran over.

"Move out of my way" she called pushing them out of her way. She knealt next to him "Jason, can you hear me?".

She lean over listening for his breathing. He was indeed breathing but he needed help, she'd have to do what muggles do. I covered his mouth with hers breathing in his mouth. pushing his cheast then again to his mouth. This time though, he was awake. They kissed eachother passionatly until Duke whistled. They pulled away and looked at eachother. A smile crossed on Jasons face and Kaylee bit her lip and smileing.

"What happened?" groaned Jason moveing his hand onto Kaylee's, who moved leaning Jasons head on her lap.

"I missed the bludger and it came at you, I'm sorry" appologized Victor, looking at his books ashamed at almost killing his best friend.

"Aww, man it's cool. Everyone screws up once in a while" grinned Jason. Victor looked up with a happy glint in his eye glad Jason didnt curse him.

"I-um-should go" said Kaylee feeling awkward suddenly.

"Wait! um-has any one asked you to the ball?" asked Jason sitting up looking at her not realizeing they were holding hands still.

"No" said Kaylee blushing deeper scarlet then the Griffindor colors.

"Well, would you go with me? As my date?" Jason looked at her desperatly knowing if she said know he did'nt know what to do.

Kaylee looked shocked for a moment then smiled "Of course I'll go with you" she leaned over kissing him once again. Jason felt as though he was about to fly without his broomstick. She said yes, oh lord please don't let this be a dream.

And so Jason started dating Kaylee, and they lived happier ever after...NOT...We all know that fate has its way, besides we have'nt found out what Jason has got planned for the keeper of his heart at the halloween dance. 


	5. Loyalty and Love

Every second they could, Jason and Kaylee were around eachother. Kaylee was adopted as Karla and Macy's new gal pal. Two hours before the Halloween ball would begin all the girls were upstairs getting ready. Karla was playing with her hair putting it up into a bun with a large, pixie shaped hair clip.

"I love your hair" grinned Kaylee wearing a black strapless dress. Her hair pulled up and pinned over a hundred times over and over, still one strand stayed loose drifting over her face giving her a mature look.

"Macy, you done in the closet cause Kaylee and me are" called Karla doing her last touch ups. She wore the same dress as Kaylee exept white with sleeves that revealed her shoulders.

"Sure am" said Macy coming out in a ruby red V cut dress. Her hair was down in long dark curls, and those glasses she always wore were gone and replaced with contacts to show her beautiful face. Both of her friends' jaws dropped. That was book worm Macy, the girl who sat quietly only getting the best marks and never looking any different...until now that is.

The three girls walked downstairs, where Jason and Victor waited. Macy went down first shocking everybody in the common room. the Karla went down and then Kaylee. Within seconds Jason was by Kaylee's side taking her hand in his. She kissed his cheek and they all walked out.

In the great hall, students came two by two. Karla found, Edward, from Hufflepuff, her date, and they began to dance, followed by Jason and Kaylee, then Victor and Hilary , from Ravenclaw, and followed by Macy who danced with Peter, from Slytherin. Soon everyone joined in for the first dance.

"You look beautiful" whispered Jason in Kaylee's ear. She blushed as he pulled her closer. He pecked his nose with her lips and grinned.

"Thanks to Karla, I guess I do" said Kaylee looking over at her friend who was dancing closly with her date.

"No, Karla did'nt cause the beauty I see," Kaylee looked at him confused "this beauty i saw since we met".

"I love you" she whispered then Kaylee smiled and kissed Jason deeply. Never has she felt so protected and safe, not even with her father...her father!!...the mission!!. Had she been so caught up in her life that she forgot why she was here at Hogwarts. They broke the kiss and smiled. The mission could wait til the night was over. The song ended.

Throughout the night they went through music, food, and some people kept even changing dates. The group of friends all stood around in the corner until Jason and Victor ran off pulling Edward with them.

"Where you think they're off too?" asked Kaylee to Karla and Macy as they drank some punch. Suddenly the lights dimmed exept one little light on stage floating to a figure in a tux. Jason. Kaylee's eyes widened as her as the girls pushed through the crowd. Victor held up his wand and started playing the drums by a flick of a wand, Edward playing the Guitar. Jason held up his wand as a microphone and began to sing "If You Could Only See" by Tonic ( a muggle band). All the students mashed together, teachers joining in as well. The trio of girls started dancing in their own little group laughing. After the song everyone cheered and the boys came down and walked to the girls who were still laughing.

"Jason, how'd you do that?" asked Kaylee hugging him with her arms around his neck.

"I can sing, just don't ever do it" he said hugging her close.

Macy smiled at Victor "That was wonderful job up their, Vic"

"Thanks" said Victor blushing deeply. He had noticed Macy all night and his date left him after accuseing him for haveing eyes for other women. This was half true, there was only woman who he fancied. Macy.

Edward and Karla held hands walking outside to be alone. While Jason and Kaylee went up to the common room to cuddle up on the coach by the fire. Could this night be any more perfect.

Kaylee kissed Jason once again, leading farther then she thought possible. They began to kiss more passionatly and want more then a peck on the lips or neck.

As things carried on, Kaylee help Jason take off his shirt tugging on the sleeve. As she went to kiss him she noticed something on his arm. She pulled away quickly looking at it.

"Jason, whats that on your arm?" she asked looking at the thunder bolt with a blue outline.

"A birth mark, it's to show proof that I'm half Potter, it matches my grandfathers forehead scar" he answered going to kiss her again.

"You're a Potter?" Kaylee exclaimed standing up backing away from him.

"Yeah, from my mum's side. What does it matter?" he asked looked at himself thinking her looking repulsive or something if she is so sure to get away from him.

"I-I've got to go" she said running up to the girls dormitory. When she entered tears ran down her cheeks. From everyone in the world, it had to be him. The man she loved, the man she had spent so much time with, her Jason.

"I can't do it" she muttered to herself as she sobbed into her hands. Not knowing she wasnt alone.

"You can and will, Daughter" said the chilling cold voice from the shadows. Kaylee looked up frightened seeing her father's figure standing in the shadows

"I won't, father, he loves me and I love him" she said stepping forward.

The figure moved quickly slapping the girls face making her fly across the room hitting the wall. She looked up dizzy and lost in her own mind.

"You listen here, your mother to argued with me on duty. In the end, her life was to pay, after all these years I ask one thing and you refuse. Give me a reason to spare your life" he hissed and kicked her side before disappearing into the darkness. She lay there crying. Torn between Loyalty and Love. 


End file.
